maniaron_homebrewfandomcom-20200216-history
Asuroc Hollow
Asuroc Hollow Corruption: +0, Crime: +3, Economy: +4, Law: +2, Lore: +3, Society: +1 CG Large City (Southern Region) Qualities Broad-Minded, Darkvision, Magically Attuned, Timid Citizens, Tourist Attraction Government Magical Population 15,000 (7000 Aasimar, 4000 humans, 3000 elves, 1000 other) Notable NPCs Cormacine Burgess (CG Aasimar Wizard 15/Archwizard 6) Gilliana Fisherdawn (LG Aasimar Paladin 10/Justicar of Connela 6) Guinivere Gaunt (N Human Soul Weaver (Dual Channeler) 14) Kay Cooper (CN Elf Rogue 8) Marketplace Base Value 11,200 gp; Purchase Limit 70,000 gp; Spellcasting 9th/10th (If using Epic rules) Minor Items 5d4 items; Medium Items 4d4 items; Major Items 3d4 items Asuroc Hollow is one of the more... colorful locations in the South, in every sense of the phrase. Nobody's entirely sure why, but the entire city has an abnormally high birthrate of Aasimar (and more than a few families have traveled there to give birth hoping the heavens would bless their child). Scholars suspect it has something to do with the abnormally high amount of magic in the city, which is given off by a massive crystal that floats above the center of town. The city is ruled by Cormacine Burgess, an Aasimar Archwizard (a prestige class by Frog God Games, in Rappan Athuk) who brought the city's magical crystal to it and has overseen its growth for more than 200 years. While she's usually found locked up in her tower (actually a demiplane - the imposing stone structure is just for show), she comes out once a week to take care of governmental matters and ensure that the city is continuing to run properly. She's somewhat lax with actual enforcement until and unless someone challenges her directly - she's more than willing to demonstrate why she's one of the most powerful wizards in the world. Her lack of immediate oversight had lead to a fair bit of petty crime within the city, but there's no significant corruption among city officials - none of them want to anger her. Cormacine sells arcane magic up to 9th level (and some whisper that she's capable of even more powerful magic, but if she is, she's never shown it in public). Cormacine is one of the two reasons why New Ganterton - an enormous metropolis that honestly isn't so far away - hasn't been able to spread its influence past Asuroc Hollow. While its rulers would dearly love to eliminate her, they've grudgingly realized that such a thing would not be easy, and could provoke the Archwizard into launching an all-out war. The other reason for Asuroc Hollow's independence is Gilliana Fisherdawn. Forty years ago, Gilliana was the only surviving member of a raid by some of New Ganterton's military forces, attacking a convoy trying to bring relief supplies to an area devastated by war. Gilliana grabbed a rapier from the rubble and trained for ten years, determined to see that justice would be done... and at the end of that period, she tracked down the group that had slaughtered her family, fought them one by one... and didn't kill a single one of them. As she noted, revenge only begot revenge - they weren't simply criminals, they were husbands and fathers, with families who cared about them, and killing them wouldn't bring her family back. This act was what truly got the attention of Connela, the Charred Inquisitor, who watched over Gilliana for a time before accepting her as a Justicar (a prestige class for the most truly dedicated Paladins, as Justicar of Muir from Frog God Games' The Slumbering Tsar Saga). Her rapier is rumored to be capable of slaying demons with a single thrust, and there's probably some truth to that... As a center of magical lore and learning, Asuroc Hollow attracts casters of all types from across the land, and is home to a number of large magical universities. Many of the graduates of these schools stay in town, helping to further the spread of magical lore and using their skills to craft the unusually high number of magical items available for sale within the city's walls. Category:Location Category:Settlement Category:South Category:Large City Category:Made by GM Rednal